Alan Bangs
Alan John Bangs (* 10. JuniBearbeitung dieses Artikels auf der Site „Friends of Alan“Kommentare zum Geburtstag bei DRadio Wissen zu der Sendung am 10. Juni 2012 1951 in London) ist ein britischer Musikjournalist und Moderator im Radio und Fernsehen. Er lebt und arbeitet seit den 1970er-Jahren in Deutschland. Leben und Wirken Bangs erwarb ein Diplom in Communication Studies an der Polytechnic of Central London (PCL), heute University of Westminster. Seine Karriere begann bei BFBS Germany, wo er von 1975 bis 1989 zunächst sonntags, ab etwa 1981 dann Samstag nachts in der Sendung Nightflight Musik vorstellte, die in keine gängigen Schubladen passte. Das waren in den ersten Jahren, der späten Stunde angemessen, eher ruhige Stücke etwa von John Fahey oder Ry Cooder, aber auch Kevin Coyne oder Neil Young. Gegen Ende der 1970er-Jahre gehörte er zu den ersten, die Interpreten wie Television oder Patti Smith ins Programm aufnahmen. Kurzfristig moderierte er für den BFBS eine zweite Sendung, die er in Anlehnung an die erste LP von Pere Ubu The Modern Dance nannte, in der diese neue Musik ein Forum erhielt. Größere Bekanntheit erreichte er als Moderator der Fernseh-Sendung Rockpalast im WDR und der Rockpalast Nacht in der ARD. 1984 und 1985 moderierte er montags den Musik Convoy im WDR-Regionalfernsehen. Auch beim WDR-Hörfunk war er aktiv, erst bei WDR 2, ab 1986 bei WDR 1. Dort stellte Bangs zahlreiche neue Platten vor – vor allem aus dem Independent-Bereich und aus dem gerade aufkommenden Alternative-Country-Genre, die sonst kaum im Radio gespielt wurden (Green on Red, Gun Club, Cowboy Junkies, Lucinda Williams). Gefiel ihm eine Platte besonders gut, scheute er nicht davor zurück, gleich bis zu sechs Stücke daraus über die zweistündige Sendung zu verteilen. Im WDR-Radio moderierte Bangs ab den 1980er-Jahren anfangs samstags, später dienstags die Alan Bangs Connection. Ab Ende 1985 übernahm er den Beitrag des WDR zum gemeinsamen Nachtprogramm der ARD in der ARD-Rocknacht. Des musikalischen Inhalts wegen wurde diese Sendung später vom Bayerischen Rundfunk nicht mehr ausgestrahlt, was damals auf viel Kritik stieß. Als Ende 1989 der Nachtrock zur ARD-Popnacht reformiert wurde, erklärte Bangs sich mit den neuen Richtlinien dieser Sendung nicht einverstanden; er stieg aus der ARD-„Nachtschiene“ aus und kehrte wieder unter dem Sendungsnamen Alan Bangs Connection in das Programm von WDR 1 zurück. Im April 1995 wurde WDR 1, wieder begleitet von vehementer Kritik, durch die „Jugendwelle“ 1 Live ersetzt. Die täglich von 22 bis 24 Uhr ausgestrahlten Musik-Spartensendungen fielen ersatzlos weg, einzig die Alan Bangs Connection „überlebte“ auf einem neuen Sendeplatz, sonntags 23–1 Uhr, und mit dem neuen Titel „Nachtflug“. Seine Vorstellung von Musikradio vertrug sich wahrnehmbar nicht mit dem Umfeld der neuen Welle: 1 Live war ein „formatierter“ Sender mit Ausrichtung auf eine junge Zielgruppe, Alan Bangs wollte keinen Musikstil von vornherein ausschließen. Dass er in der Sendung vom 17./18. September 1995 eine längere Strecke mit Musik von Frédéric Chopin spielte, führte mit dazu, dass ihn der WDR kurzfristig und fast kommentarlos von seinen Aufgaben entband. Danach erhielt Alan Bangs beim WDR keine Moderationsaufträge mehr. Weitere Engagements folgten unter anderem bei den Sendern NDR, Sat.1, VH-1 Deutschland und insbesondere bei den Live-Konzerten Ohne Filter der ARD. Seit 2000 moderiert er in jedem Monat, der einen fünften Freitag hat (im Jahr 2012 vier Mal), die zweistündige Nachtsession auf Bayern 2 .Nachtsession Im Juni 2003 moderierte er den Rockpalast live vom Rock am Ring. Ab 4. April 2010 hat Alan Bangs in dem über Internet- und Digitalradio (DVB-S und DAB) verbreiteten Hörfunkprogramm DRadio Wissen sonntags um 23 Uhr die Sendung Nightflight moderiert.http://wissen.dradio.de/index.8.111.de.html mit Alan Bangs|zugriff=2010-04-11}} DRadio Wissen hat im Juni 2013 angekündigt, die Sendung abzusetzen, um sein Musikprogramm „in eine andere Richtung“ weiterzuentwickeln.[http://www.seiten.faz-archiv.de/faz/20130620/fd1201306203919146.html Der Pop hat kein Alter in FAZ vom 20. Juni 2013, Seite 31]. Im entsprechenden Kommentar-Blog von DRadio Wissen wurde diese Entscheidung von den Hörern immer wieder heftig kritisiert, ohne dass eine Änderung erreicht werden konnte. Die letzte Nightflight-Sendung dieser Serie lief am 15. Dezember 2013.[http://www.dradiowissen.de/alan-bangs-nightflight.115.de.html?dram:article_id=271979 Kommentare zur letzten Nightflight-Sendung vom 15. Dezember 2013] Bangs persönliche Plattensammlung umfasst über 10.000 Schallplatten. Mitte der 1980er-Jahre wurden ihm etwa 3.000 Schallplatten bei einem Einbruch in seine Wohnung gestohlen. Während einer Sendung beim BFBS Radio 1 in Köln hatte Bangs zuvor erwähnt, dass er in Urlaub fahren werde. Konzept Alan Bangs plädiert für mehr Kreativität bei der Programmgestaltung als Gegenstück zum Formatradio: In der ''Connection stellte er in den Sendungen Beziehungen unterschiedlichster Art zwischen den von ihm gespielten Liedern her (z.B. nur Coverversionen, nur unplugged, bestimmtes Erscheinungsjahr, bestimmter Name oder Begriff im Titel, nur von einer bestimmten Person produziert u.v.a.m.). So spielte er einmal eine ganze Stunde lang nur Coverversionen von Fever. In seiner Unbekümmertheit, seinem Mut und seiner musikalischen Aufgeschlossenheit wurde er oft mit John Peel verglichen. Seine BFBS-Sendung war lange mit „John Peel’s Music on BFBS“ zeitlich benachbart. Im Moderationsstil unterschied Bangs sich jedoch wesentlich von Peel, der keine längeren Kommentare über die von ihm gespielte Musik abgab und keine Verbindungen zwischen mehreren Stücken oder Konzepte für ganze Sendungen aufstellte. Schriften * Nightflights. Tagebuch eines DeeJays. Econ, Düsseldorf, Wien 1985, ISBN 3-430-11145-5 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Das Alan Bangs Archiv, mit einer partiellen Sendungschronologie („Bangsology“) Kategorie:Hörfunkmoderator Kategorie:Musikjournalist Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Geboren 1951 Kategorie:Mann